


Winter Is Coming

by magnetohmy



Series: Steal Me With a Kiss [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Len becomes a totem bearer, and the rest of the team takes every potential opportunity to make a bad joke.





	Winter Is Coming

“Hey. Snart. It’s you.” Zari said with a barely suppressed laugh, gesturing at the screen with her controller. She was pointing at Sub-Zero, who had just obliterated Wally’s Kitana with an icy finishing move. Len rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He’d only agreed to come along to the rest of the team’s silly Mortal Kombat tournament because Ray and Mick had practically begged him to. He knew there was a character in the game with ice-based powers, but had foolishly not expected the teasing that would come along with it.

 

Len had recently… appropriated the Water Totem from Kuasa (with Amaya’s blessing) and found, with quite a shock to everyone, that he was worthy of wielding it. Mick had been ecstatic, since he had claimed the fire totem a while back, that there was someone else to share in what he called the misery of having powers. Though he now had the ability to summon fire from his fingertips at any moment, Mick still preferred using his Heat Gun. Len on the other hand embraced his newfound talents, since the Water Totem’s magic manifested in him as the ability to generate and control ice.

 

He appreciated the admiration and respect it gained from the rest of the team. He did not, on the other hand, like the jokes that came along with it. The first time one of them had compared him to the Ice King from Adventure Time, or one of those Crystal Gem things, it’d been funny. It stopped being funny pretty fast.

 

“Oh come on. Don’t give her the  _ cold shoulder _ .” Nate told Len, unable to stifle his giggle.

 

Len got up and walked out of the room.

 

***

 

Len slammed his hands against the street, the water under his fingertips flowing from the broken fire hydrant freezing instantly. The frost shot across the road, causing the car shooting along it to slide off course and slam into a wall. Gathering the ice from the ground in a flurry of shards, Len approached the now crumpled car, blocking the sheepish looking man who had just climbed out of it.

 

“Alright, y’all got me. But I hadta try.” Said Jesse James, legendary bandit of the Wild West who had been anachronistically thrown into the 1950’s.

 

“Speaking as a former outlaw myself,” Len replied, letting the icicles surrounding him fall, “Yes you did. And I also have to say, I’m a big fan of your work. Not so much your politics, but your spirit for thievery did a lot to inspire me.”

 

“Thank you kindly sir. Always nice to meet a fan.” 

 

Len smirked as two Time Bureau agents rushed up to take the displaced crook into their custody. He turned and sauntered back to where the rest of the Legends were waiting.

 

Sara high-fived him. “Nice going Frozone.”

 

Len shot her a withering glare. She laughed.

 

***

 

Pausing in hurrying across the first floor of the high-end clothing store they had just broken into, Len examined the object that had caught his eye. A nearly floor-length, white, fur coat. It felt very soft under his fingers despite the label proudly proclaiming that only the trim on the collar, cuffs and hem was real fox fur. 

 

“Good find.” Mick grunted from behind him, having been following pretty closely. “You should take that.”

 

Wally returned to them in a flash of lightning and a gust of wind. “You know what you would look like if you wore that?”

 

Len braced himself for the joke he knew was coming. “No. What would I look like if I wore this, West?”

 

“You’d look like the White Witch from the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. With all that fur. And, y’know, the ice thing.”

 

Mick covered his laugh with a poor imitation of a cough. Len had no response. He ended up taking the coat.

 

***

 

“Yo, Tundra Man, can you hold this?” Jax handed Len a large toolbox.

 

Len promptly dropped it, wrenches and screwdrivers scattering everywhere.

 

***

 

Ray wrapped his arms around Len’s waist and kissed him on the cheek. “The necklace looks really good on you and everything, but I could try to put the stone in something else if you want.”

 

Len turned around in Ray’s embrace and kissed him properly. “No, this is fine. Mick might not be a jewelry guy but I can’t say I mind.”

 

“You rhymed.” Ray pointed out.

 

“Barely.”

 

“You would know better than me. Seeing as how you’re Elsa now.”

 

Len backed away from Ray and gave him an unimpressed look. “Really? You too?”

 

Ray looked flabbergasted. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t think you cared about the jokes.”

 

Sighing, Len turned back towards the mirror he had been facing when Ray came in. “I don’t, very much, but they’ve gotten a little… irritating, with so much repetition.”

 

“Well I won’t say any more. Promise.” Ray grinned like he was extremely proud of himself. “Also, did you ever actually see Frozen?”

 

“Yes. It was fine. Why?”

 

“Because I think you would look amazing in that dress Elsa wears. The blue one with the cape.”

 

“Really now? Maybe I should give it a chance.” Len returned to Ray’s arms, tugging him down into another kiss. 

 

***

 

Len hadn’t been able to find an Elsa dress that fit him very well, and hadn’t wanted to replicate one for fear that it would stay in the logs even if he told Gideon to erase it, but Ray and Mick hadn’t seemed to mind too much. Not that Len could blame them, since they had returned to his and Mick’s quarters to find him waiting for them, splayed out on the bed wearing the coat he stole and nothing else.

 

Apparently the sexy Cruella DeVille look really did it for Mick, since what followed was some of the wildest sex they had ever had together. Len had intended for Ray to sit on his face while Mick fucked him, but Ray ended up getting bucked off by Mick’s insanely rough pace. With the taste of Ray still on his tongue, Len tangled his fingers in the sheets and hung on for the ride. 

 

Panting and writhing, trying not to lose his cool completely and failing, Len came across Ray’s generous helping hand.

 

Mick stopped in his tracks, cock still buried in Len’s ass. Smirking, he leaned towards Ray conspiratorially. “Check it out, Haircut. Winter just came.”

 

Len’s head thumped back against the pillow in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Whatever. Hardly my best but I just couldn't resist that pun.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
